Mud pulse telemetry (MPT) is used to transmit data from downhole instruments to the surface using drilling mud or other fluids in a borehole (e.g., the mud column) as a “communication channel”. Controlled pressure variations are used to modulate signals on top of the static mud pressure, which is generated by surface mud pumps. Pressure waves travel up to the surface, weakened by attenuation and other effects, where they are detected by one or more pressure transducers. During transmission, the pressure signals can be significantly affected by many “noise” sources. Pressure transducers are typically positioned closer to the mud pumps than to the pressure signal generators (e.g., mud pulsers), resulting in significant noise from the mud pumps in the detected signals. To attenuate the effect of the individual contributions of each piston in a mud pump, dampeners are used to smooth the pressure. Despite the use of dampeners, some pressure signal artifacts of each pump can remain and distort the MPT pressure signals.